The Meeting Place
by hellomynameis -lilly
Summary: And his voice still echoes 'I'm sorry I met you darling, I'm sorry I've left you' ... set in New Moon, after Edward leaves. Short drabble-y. EdwardxBella, of course. First Twilight fic, so be nice, pretty please.


Helloooo

Helloooo. I'm kinda new at the Twilight fanfiction, so I hope I don't suck. If I do, then feel free to tell me. I was just listening to some music and reading a story, and this just popped into my head. So without further ramblings/ado, on with the story!

(Set in New Moon, after Edward leaves)

-The Meeting Place-

Edward stared up at the night sky from the meadow. He was lying in _their _meadow. It was killing him to do so, because he could almost smell her lingering scent, and it reminded him how much he missed her.

He took a deep, painful breath in as he remembered his words in the forest that day, and how much he'd wanted to stay and never leave her at that moment.

He didn't know how she was faring without him, but he hoped she was okay. It caused him physical pain when she was sad, and he cringed just thinking about it. He didn't want to think that she was sad, because the whole point of him leaving was to make her happy and give her the life she deserved before he hurt her.

It was better for the both of them, right?

_the colder the night gets_

_the further she strays_

_and he doesn't like it,_

_being this way_

Just mere miles away, Bella was lying in her bed, and she was wracked with nightmares. Ever since that day, she dreamed of those last few words they'd shared over and over. It was awful, and she felt his abscence every minute of every day.

Sure, she had Jacob as a best friend now, and she really needed him, but he wasn't her love. Nobody could replace him.

In this particular recurring nightmare, Bella had to relive that day in the forest, and his words replayed in her mind over and over again. The worst part was that it wasn't really a nightmare, it was a memory.

_and she tried so hard_

_to steer away from the meeting place_

_but her heart_

_had led her there._

Edward missed her so much It was unbearable the pain he went through, and he'd thought about going to Italy several times, but he couldn't go through with it, because he knew his Bella was out there somewhere, her heart still beating. With the steady beating of her heart he clung onto one last fleeting hope that they'd be together again someday. It was stupid and pointless, he knew, but he couldn't help it. He was only human, after all.

He smiled sadly to himself at the thought.

_she clings to his consciousness_

_wherever he lays_

_she struggles to sleep at night_

_and during the day_

Bella's dreams were similar to Edward's thoughts... he replayed the last conversation they'd had so many times in his head, and he felt like whatever shred of a soul he had was dying a little bit more every time he did. It was their very own hell that they had to relive every day, and there were little reminders in their lives every single day that made it impossible to forget, or even just repress.

_he's worried she's there _

_to drag him back to the meeting place _

_his love had left _

_him there._

Edward wondered briefly if she missed him half as much as he missed her, but then tried to dispel that thought. He wanted her to be happy, not to mourn his loss. If she knew what was good for her, she would've moved on and gotten a new... boyfriend by now. As much as it killed him to think that, all he wanted was to see her smile... to have cute little children, to love and laugh and be human.

_and his voice still echoes..._

_i'm sorry i met you darling_

_i'm sorry i met you_

_as he turned into the night_

_all she had was the words..._

_i'm sorry i met you darling_

_i'm sorry i've left you_

Bella woke up and sat up abruptly in her bed. She really couldn't go on like this, hanging onto whatever shred of hope she had left. He didn't want her, and he was never coming back. She couldn't keep crying, and she couldn't keep being sad. What she needed to do was move on, slowly but surely, and get to the point where she could look back on the times they'd shared with a smile instead of a sharp pang.

She recalled all the great times in their relationship at that moment, and choked out a sob. Obviously she wasn't ready yet.

_for weeks they strolled around_

_playing the fools_

_they knew the time would come_

_and time would be cruel_

_because time is cruel to everyone_

Edward mused that their relationship was always doomed. A vampire and a human simply couldn't fall in love and be happy together... a relationship like that could never survive. Lions shouldn't fall in love with lambs.

But he did.

And now he couldn't escape.

_he's crying out from the meeting place_

_he's stranded himself there_

He wasn't sure how long he was there, only that the afternoon rays of sunlight were beaming down on him, and still he did not move.

He was only broken out of his reverie when a sharp ringtone broke the silence that had been there for hours. He dug it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. It was Rosalie.

"What?" He asked.

And it was then that his world shattered into a million peices.

--

Alright, it's pretty easy to guess what Rosalie told him, I assume. So that was just a short oneshot, so any feeback is welcome.

Reviews are love.

Lilly

(by the way, the song is "The Meeting Place" by the Last Shadow Puppets, really great band, I suggest you check them out!)


End file.
